The Union of Moon and Crane
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: What if Niles and Daphne had had a big wedding instead of eloping to Reno? A/U 'Ring Cycle'. [FINISHED!]
1. RSVP

**A/N: I love the last scene of 'Moons Over Seattle' but had ideas on how a traditional wedding for Niles and Daphne would play out. This is also my first time writing in first person. Most of it will be Daphne's POV but with some insight from other characters as well.**

* * *

Well, this is the last RSVP," I told Eddie.

It was an unusually rainy day, even for Seattle. Eddie and I were sitting on opposite sides at Frasier's dining room table, and he was watching me sort through the mail. I had pulled a cream-colored envelope, one of the preaddressed ones Niles and I had sent with the wedding invitations. It was from Mum's friend, Sharon, who had given me and Donny an expensive fondue pot (which Simon ended up breaking, of course). This time, she had very boldly checked the space reading _not attending_.

"It's going to be a much smaller attendance this time," I said.

Eddie cocked his head and barked as if he could understand me. Perhaps he could. Grammy Moon had always told me animals understood more than humans wanted to admit. She was convinced that animals could be psychic, too.

"I know, boy," I confided. "They probably think I'll change me mind again."

Eddie wagged his tail and whimpered. I smiled at the faithful terrier. He never said much, but he always listened.

"Exactly. It's different this time, but I don't think many people believe it. Especially Mum—though she wouldn't be heartbroken if I _did_ change my mind. She just doesn't understand…"

"Having a good conversation?"

Eddie and I turned and saw Frasier. He was looking at us with an expression between amusement and mild disdain.

"He's a good listener," I said, without any intention of being funny.

Frasier shook his head tolerantly and diverged into another subject.

"Is the laundry done yet? I wanted to wear my green linen shirt and my new date will be here in less than an hour."

" _New_ date? What happened to Anita?" I couldn't help asking.

Perhaps I was being too nosy, but it really did amaze me how fast my boss (and future brother-in-law) went through dates. I'd lost track of his girlfriends' names long ago. Frasier answered my question quite willingly, however. I had a vague feeling he was looking for sympathy, but it was hard to know what to say to him when he went through women so fast.

"She said I was 'too suffocating'. Can you believe it?"

"Maybe this one will be different," I said noncommittally.

I was evasive because I _could_ 'believe it'. Frasier was a good psychiatrist, but he never took his own relationship advice. Of course, Niles hadn't had a great track record with relationships either, but at least—at the risk of sounding vain, as I had a part in it—he had come to his senses. Frasier? Not so much.

Frasier snorted indignantly at my reply.

"Roz said the same thing! Why is everyone so cynical about my love life?"

I decided this was best left unanswered. Instead, I laid the RSVP aside, snatched up the basket I'd left by my chair as a reminder, and made my way to the laundry room, nineteen floors down. Frasier had not yet budged on my request that he install a washer and dryer in his apartment.

As I descended to the basement, a memory was triggered…


	2. A Journey to the Past

_When the elevator doors slid open, the tears I'd fought to hide from the Crane men and Mel broke loose. So, this was what came of my resolution go outside of my comfort zone and tell Niles Crane that I loved him._

 _Heartbreak._

 _Frasier had whisked Martin out of the apartment after Niles had stopped at the apartment, home from his weekend with Mel. I'd been out of the room or I would have taken him aside right away. I heard a muffled conversation between him and his father as I made my way to the living room but thought nothing of it._

 _Just when we were alone and I was ready to bare my entire heart to Niles, Frasier came barreling in with Martin in his wake, preventing me from doing the very thing he'd encouraged me to do. There was something strange going on and for once my psychic powers offered no help. My protests went unheeded, especially when Niles told Frasier he needed to talk to him._

 _Giving up, I stalked off to my room. I would try again later, even if I had to take Niles away by force. The more I thought about Frasier's strange behavior, the angrier I got. It was time to try again and I wasn't going to let him keep me away from Niles this time._

 _The Crane men were gathered in the living room, but there was a new personage this time—Mel. Niles was talking to her as I made my way to the group. Great. How would I get Niles away from Mel? "Excuse me, Mel, could I please see your boyfriend in private? I need to tell him something." Yeah, right. So I stood there wondering what my next step was._

 _"Darling... oh, darling, it occurred to me that perhaps we should keep this quiet from Daphne" I heard Niles saying._

 _"Keep what quiet?"_

 _I hadn't mean to ask, but it didn't matter. In typical Mel fashion, she ignored what Niles wanted and did what SHE wanted._

 _"We can't keep something like this secret. We got married!"_

 _Feeling as if I was in a dream (or, more appropriately, a nightmare), I managed to congratulate them. Then I made a hasty excuse about having to drop a check at the caterer's. I had no intention on going into a full-on breakdown there._

 _At least I knew the reason for Frasier's odd behavior._

 _Thus, I found myself stumbling onto the elevator in tears, only to find that there was another occupant—Mrs. Richman, who seemed to know all the goings-on at Elliot Bay Towers. She dropped her basket of laundry and gave me a comforting hug._

 _The kind gesture soothed me for a few minutes, but when we parted at the lobby floor, the pain came more sharply than before. I hurried past the new doorman with my eyes cast down and rushed into the parking garage. There, in the privacy of my car, I was finally able to let my feelings out freely and I sobbed until I was weak. At one point I thought I would never stop._

 _It was then that a new feeling surfaced—guilt. I should have felt happy for Niles. After all, I was engaged and to all the world I looked like the happy bride-to-be. Why shouldn't he move on?_

 _When I finally composed myself and got back to the apartment, Niles and Mel were gone and Martin was watching the Seahawks game. Frasier was on the sofa but was sitting idly—as if waiting for me. He told me he'd ordered in from my favorite restaurant and that I was supposed to take it easy the rest of the night. I appreciated the gesture and even managed to enjoy the evening._

 _It was in the darkness of my bedroom that the tears started to fall again. Ever since I'd realized how much I cared for Niles Crane, I had fantasized of falling asleep in his arms—I no longer even reproached myself for these thoughts, despite being engaged to another man. But that night, I was sure that it would always be nothing more than a fantasy._

 _I wept for the love I'd realized too late._

The memory stayed with me until I was back at apartment 1901. I was greeted by Martin, who had just come back from the movies. He chattered away about _Houston Blue_ while I sorted and folded Frasier's laundry. The movie was what Martin called a 'cop flick' and he humorously pointed out all the silly inaccuracies that most movies had when it came to law enforcement. He had an insider's perspective, as it were.

"Can I _please_ have my shirt, or do I have to ask AGAIN?"

So amused was I by Martin's impromptu movie review that I hadn't noticed that Frasier had come to me.

"Oh, here," I said hastily, handing over the requested article.

" _Thank you_ ," Frasier said sarcastically. "Oh, by the way, do be careful with my cashmere socks. I keep finding that you've disturbed the nap,"

With that, he walked loftily away, humming the tune of some aria.

"Picky old sod," I muttered to Eddie, who had curled up in the empty laundry basket.

He turned around and cocked his head. Anyone would call me daft, but I swore he was looking accusingly at me.

"I know, boy. He's a good chap. He's just particular."

Martin chuckled.

"Helps to talk to Eddie, doesn't it? He's right, you know. Frasier can be as strange as a walking fish sometimes, but he has a good heart. You and Niles owe him a lot."

Martin shuffled to the kitchen to get himself a beer. My mood turned pensive as I thought about my future father-in-law's words. My mind travelled back to the morning after the incredible 'first date' Frasier and Martin had set up for me and Niles on the roof of the building.

" _How did you know Niles is still in love with me?" I asked as we ate breakfast. Martin did not join in the conversation at first; he was sulking because I had served him bran cereal._

" _It's simple," Frasier said as casually as if he'd been talking about the weather and not a complicated love story. "If you could have seen the look in his eyes when he was dancing with you at the rehearsal dinner,_ you _would have known. The longing…he'd never looked at ANY woman like that—except for you."_

 _There was a catch in his voice as he finished._

" _And how did you—," I started to ask._

 _Frasier smiled._

" _Know you still cared for him?" he said, leaving me amazed that he knew what I was going to ask. "Don't think I didn't see that you were looking at him that same way. And the two of were nearly melting into each other…it broke my heart. That's when I knew had to do something."_

" _It was that obvious?" I said._

" _Obvious? Even Dad noticed!"_

 _Martin laughed as he joined the conversation._

" _Oh, I noticed you two making sheep's eyes at each other."_

" _Such a poetic way of putting it," Frasier dryly._

 _Martin continued to speak._

" _There was no denying how you two felt about each other, but I thought it was too late. I was never one for taking risks, so I told Frasier he should think before opening his big bazoo. Of course, he didn't listen. For once, I'm glad he didn't take my advice."_

 _We all laughed. Who knew Frasier's habit of interfering with everything could lead to something so wonderful?_


	3. Dress

Rows of displays showing wedding gowns in every style imaginable arrested my vision as soon as I stepped into the bridal boutique Roz had helped me find. Her years of being bridesmaid had come in handy.

There were even colors now, in soft pastel shades. How could I ever decide on a dress for celebrating the biggest (and happiest) change in my life since moving to America? I was marrying my lover, my friend, the man who held an undying love for me. The dress had to be perfect. Just like he was for me.

Roz, who had come with me for advice and 'moral support', spoke up encouragingly.

"Relax, Daph'. That's why they have consultants. And I'm here, too. I'm a veteran at giving wedding dress advice. 'Always the bridesmaid, never the bride'," she quipped.

"I know! When you get down to it, it's just dress shopping. But when I remember that this is my wedding to _Niles_ , I feel flustered!" I almost wailed.

Roz grinned. "Ah. Therein lies the problem. But you know Niles will think you look beautiful in anything. Besides, it's not like the dress will stay on long on the wedding night."

She grinned mischievously. Since she was Roz, there was no doubt as to her meaning.

"Roz!" I exclaimed.

I was chagrined to realize heat was rising to my cheeks, as if I was an innocent teenager. I wasn't ashamed of sex and had even shared a few salacious details with Roz back in the days when I was still 'dating around' and had no idea how Niles felt about me. Yet…with Niles it was different. It _wasn't_ just sex. It was pure, intimate lovemaking, as emotional as it was physical. Something just between us.

"Oh my God, are you _blushing?_ " Roz said in disbelief. "It's not like you and Niles haven't slept together before!"

To my relief, a professionally dressed woman came up to us.

"Hi. I'm Celia. I'm sorry I took so long," she apologized. "Now, which one of you is the lucky bride?"

I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt when I introduced myself.

"Come with me and your bridal dreams will come true in no time," Celia said.

'No time' turned out to be almost three hours long. There were so many choices that I agonized over every detail. Poor Roz kept stifling a yawn. I was sure none of her other bride-to-be friends had taken such pains. Then again, not every 'love story' was as complicated as Niles' and mine. Fortunately, I made up my mind before Roz fell asleep on the plushy chair near the fitting rooms. She wholeheartedly approved, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning, her weariness forgotten.

"You look amazing! Your big doily will practically pass out when he sees you!"

I laughed at my best friend's favorite playful barb at Niles.

"Watch what you call me fiancé, or I'll make you wear the most hideous bridesmaid dress I can find," I joked.

Roz winced visibly, obviously remembering the long line of bridesmaid dresses she'd been subjected to. This time around, I let her pick out her own dress, remembering how oddly unreceptive she had been to the elegant green number I'd chosen for her at my almost-wedding to Donny.

"I'll be good," she joked.

I returned to The Montana in high spirits, ecstatic over my choice and the monumental event that it would commemorate. Niles opened the door just as I turned the knob, greeting me with a smile of expectation.

"Did you find a dress?" he asked.

"Yes, and it's the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen," I gushed.

"It took you hours," he stated the obvious. "You must have very particular tastes."

I gave him my fondest smile.

"I'm usually not so picky, but it's for the most incredible day of my life," I explained. "You're amazing and no words have been invented yet to describe how much you mean to me."

Niles didn't or couldn't speak, but he drew me close for a sweet, lingering kiss that spoke volumes. It warmed both of us and we stayed together until a strident voice broke us apart.

 _Mum!_

She had just come down the stairs. She looked at us with her usual disapproval.

"When _I_ was young, it was considered _very_ poor taste to be so demonstrative of one's affection when there were guests in the house," she proclaimed.

"Mum, Niles and I are in love, and we're not afraid to show it," I said with every ounce of my self-control.

"Never mind. I just came to ask if I might have another comforter for my bed tonight because it's been so cold…but it's obvious you and Niles care more about snogging each other than being concerned about your guests."

I took a deep breath and went to fetch another comforter. Ever since I'd accepted Niles' proposal, Mum had become more contrary. The friction was terrible. My announcement had only widened the rift between us. I could still hear her shocked voice telling me that I'd be sorry, that someday I'd wish I hadn't left Donny.

Despite Mum's disapproval, I wouldn't let anything tarnish what lay ahead. I'd risked my reputation, pride, and what little I had of her affection to follow my heart. The only regret Niles and I had was that Donny and Mel—yes, even Mel—had been hurt in the process.

Fortunately, Donny had moved on. We saw him sometimes around town with Bridget and they seemed very happy together. There was no knowing what had become of Mel now that Niles was no longer in her social circle.

I went to the calendar and ticked off another day gone, another task finished, as the wedding loomed closer. Over the weeks, loose ends were tied up, from paying the caterer to joining Roz and Claire (my other bridesmaid) as they shopped for their dresses. I found myself the advice-giver this time and they walked out in high spirits.

The two days before the wedding weekend were busy for me. Niles had a very large client load and I was the main chauffer for the out-of-state (or out-of-country) guests. The last guest to arrive was Simon, on the day before the wedding.

Only this time, the Crane men, Mum, Roz, and Eddie came with me…in the Winnebago.


	4. RDWRER Returns

At five a.m, the baggage claim at Sea-Tac Airport was uncrowded, allowing me to spot Simon immediately. As soon as I saw him, I cringed. He was shamelessly eying an attractive redhead, who sidled toward a cluster of their fellow passengers, discomfiture evident in her body language. Simon looked indignantly at her, as if he felt insulted. Then he saw me.

"Oy! Stilts! Over here!" he bellowed.

I winced at the use of my hated nickname, avoiding the glances of a few curious passengers.

"Just in time!" Simon said, snatching a suitcase from the conveyer belt and shoving it at me. Then he thrust his backpack into my arms.

"All right, let's go, Stilts."

"Carry your own things, you lazy git," I snapped.

"Be nice or I'll tell Mum!" Simon drawled.

"Oh, _all right_. Keep your hair on!"

Simon's threat was not an empty one. If he didn't get his way, he would tell Mum, which would lead to a typical 'Gertrude Moon lecture'. I wanted a lecture as much as I wanted a rash. Especially since the drive to the luxury lodge where the reception would be held was an hour long.

The walk back to the pickup lane seemed interminable as I trudged through the airport, struggling to balance backpack and suitcase. The suitcase wheels ran over her sandaled heels several times. _In another minute, I'm going to kill Simon, no matter what Mum says_ , I thought, but at last we reached our destination. The Winnebago took up a good portion of the pickup lane, and a guard standing nearby was only too happy to see us off.

"Simon!" Mum squealed as Frasier, ready at the helm, aimed the Winnebago north. "How was your flight? Did they treat you right?"

"S'was all right," Simon drawled as he dropped onto the seat opposite Frasier's. "Except for those picky old sods at security check, treating everyone like common criminals. They can't see a man of substance. Don't get me started on the airline food. The worst sandwiches I've ever tasted, and there was a two-drink limit on beer!"

"You're complaining about airline food when you're from the country that came up with black pudding and sheepshead stew?" Martin cracked, never able to resist teasing us with English connections about our food.

"Boil your head, Martin," Mum said suddenly before going off on another avenue. "This seat is killing me back, but I suppose none of you have thought to ask if I'd like to sit on that couch that your serial dater is lounging on."

" _Excuse me?_ " Roz yelped.

"I'm just saying you might want to find some steady bloke…" Mum said.

"Ugh! Take the damn couch! You could have just asked!"

Mum smiled serenely as she made her way to the spot Roz had evacuated. "I wouldn't want to impose."

She then went into a long string of complaints. She complained about Frasier's driving, Niles, Seattle weather, the Winnebago, Niles, Roz's "attitude", and Niles. I was almost at my breaking point and it took great effort not to tell her off. I didn't want to make the drive any more awkward for the rest. So, I endured the insults against my fiancé and cuddled against him, offering my silent support. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. We'd get through this.

The others pretended to listen as Mum complained, but Eddie whimpered and hid under his dog bed.

At last we reached our destination, the quaint town of Siskin Woods. Niles and I had wanted a beautiful wedding weekend without the fuss of going too far away. It was a beautiful town, tucked among ancient pines. Owl's Nest Lodge was just a mile away from the St. Mark's, the Episcopal church where the wedding would be held.

Of course, I and Niles had seen the lodge before, but we still were delighted at the place we'd picked out. A fireplace was in each corner of the airy atrium, surrounded by plushy chairs. The walls, which were of polished oak, were hung with beautiful photographs of the town and the nature around it. Soaring hardwood beams in what Niles called Gothic revival style were overhead.

"Nice," Martin said. "It's a little fancy, but rustic. Not like the hoity-toity place we had to stay in when—well, you know."

I smiled faintly. I knew. The Wayside Inn, where Niles and I had almost lost our chance happiness we shared now.

"I like how it combines classic elegance with natural elements," Frasier said loftily.

Martin rolled his eyes and I shot him a knowing smile.

"Fras', can't you ever enjoy something without getting all snooty about it?" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Good luck with that, Martin."

We turned around and I smiled when I saw my father striding toward us. He shook the hands of the Crane men and Roz and gave me a crushing hug before reaching down to pet Eddie. To Mum merely nodded. I was sure all of us remembered too well their last encounter. Mum looked at him as if he was poison, even though she'd been as equally, if not more, outrageous when they'd had that fight at the restaurant.

"Frasier will always be Frasier," my father said tritely.

"Thanks, Harry," Frasier said in a rather sniffy voice. "Where are the rest of the Moon boys?"

"They're still asleep. It's their rule not to rise before ten. By the way, Daph', they've been sulking that there isn't a bar in this place."

Simon looked horrified at this 'news'.

" _No bar?_ "

"What were you thinking?" Mum demanded, turning on me. "How can my boys enjoy myself when they can't have a drink or two?"

 _Or ten_ , I thought. After the disastrous behavior of my brothers at the last (almost) wedding, I had vowed that there would be no liquor. Frasier had wanted us to at least serve wine at the reception, but Niles—my sweet, considerate Niles—had stood up to his brother for once. We had endured Frasier's whining for days afterward about him being unable to share a "rare and expensive" Malbec.

The Winnebago entourage (except Eddie, who was frolicking in an outdoor kennel) sat at a table with a hearty breakfast and talked about anything and everything. Soon we were joined by the other guests.

"Mom!" little Alice exclaimed, running up to Roz. She had come with Claire, who had offered to babysit the night before, when last minute wedding details were being finished and help was needed. Then 'Aunt Claire' had hosted an impromptu "sleepover" at her apartment, so Roz could get uninterrupted sleep.

Claire was right behind her, but she drew up when she saw Frasier.

"Uhm…hello, Claire," Frasier said awkwardly.

"Frasier," Claire said with practiced cordiality.

"This is awkward," I heard Roz mutter under her breath.

Claire and I had become friends ever since Frasier had unceremoniously dumped her (earning him a kick in the shins from both of us).

"Aunt Claire, why did Uncle Frasier look scared when he saw you?" Alice asked.

Roz intervened.

"Look, there's Audrey and her mother! Why don't you play with Audrey?"

My cousin Sandra, her husband, and their daughter, Audrey (who had told me once "you're the saddest bride I've ever seen") appeared. She still had the eye patch. Audrey had a box of Legos in her hand, and Alice ran off to play with her.

"Niiiles!" a dulcet voice said, causing Niles to cringe.

His cousin Yvonne barreled into him and kissed his nose, still as flirtatious as ever despite the fact that he was getting married in a day. Niles looked mortified at the attention, but I couldn't help laughing as I watched him free himself of the buxom redhead.

"Restrain yourself, Yvonne," Zora said, but Yvonne had moved on to my oldest brother, Steven. Her flirting had no effect.

Martin's brother, Walt, laughed at the expression on Martin's face, much to the disgust of Niko, who was observing silently with a look of unhidden disapproval.

"We've got an interesting family, eh, Martin?" Walt said cheerfully.

"Yeah…interesting," Martin said, rolling his eyes.

All in all, it _was_ a very small group of guests, but it didn't bother Niles and me one bit. Except for Mum, everyone had come because they cared about us and didn't hold the past against us. I knew that even Simon cared, in his own bumbling, undignified way.

Later that afternoon, the rehearsal was held, followed by lunch and a show. Then my brothers, bored out of their minds without alcohol, went hiking, despite Mum's pleas to stay. She didn't trust the "deadly forest" which she said was "nothing like the genteel countryside of England". I gritted my teeth at her veiled barb against the country I'd come to love.

They came back in disarray, having run from what they thought was a bear, but when Nigel had turned around to see if it was chasing him, he realized that their "bear" was a dead tree.

The guests mingled or took part in hotel amenities until dinner, and then to bed.

Niles and I had a luxurious suite with a balcony that overlooked Siskin Lake. After dinner we watched the sunset, which transformed the serene lake into a sheet of fire. As night approached, the red faded away, giving the lake the smoky purple hue of an uncut amethyst.

"We'd better get to bed," Niles said as the last faint hint of light faded from the horizon. "If we want to get through tomorrow without collapsing from exhaustion, we need our sleep."

"Are you as excited as I am?" I asked a few minutes later when we were snuggled under the comforter. I settled into his welcoming arms and rested my head on his chest.

"Actually, I'm afraid," he answered gravely.

I felt a little hurt.

" _Afraid?_ What is there to be afraid of?"

"Afraid I'll wake up and find that this whole thing is just a dream."

I laughed, running my fingers through his soft, blonde hair and lifting my head to kiss him.

"Silly sausage. You know this isn't a dream."


	5. Preparations

It felt like we'd barely fallen asleep when the alarm went off early in the morning. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was here at last, the day that marked a new milestone in our lives. I reluctantly freed myself of Niles' snug embrace; he had been holding me wordlessly, as if unwilling to let me out of his arms.

"Guess what today is…" I teased.

"The day your mother has been dreading?" he grinned.

I playfully hit him.

"Very funny. Although it's not untrue. Now, let's go down for breakfast. Everyone's waiting for us."

We were soon downstairs with the rest in the dining room. Everyone was eating, except for my brothers, who were fighting over whether Manchester would beat Liverpool in an upcoming game. My father and Martin were engaged in a friendly argument about which was more exciting, American football, or soccer. Niles and I sat next to Roz and began to eat.

"As soon as we're done, Claire and I are going to take you to your suite and help you get 'spruced up'. Claire offered to do your hair," Roz explained.

"And you'll be keeping out of their way," Frasier spoke up, looking severely at Niles. "You can come to Dad's suite and we'll help you get ready."

Some time later, I was spirited away by my bridesmaids back to the suite, where Claire immediately went to work on my hair, armed with a box of hairpins. With painstaking care, she

braided part of my hair and diligently wound the braided part into a low bun at the back of my head. It was a style she had learned from her German grandmother. She secured it with pins in an almost surgical manner, so nothing would come loose.

Stepping back to assess her work, Claire smiled.

"Daphne, you're stunning. This hairstyle accentuates your lovely face and slender neck," she declared, sounding like she was reading from a fashion magazine. But sincere all the same.

"Oh, you're too nice," I teased, feeling shy at her compliments. "You're a miracle worker."

"Please. It was nothing," Claire protested. "It only looks good because it's on you."

Then both helped me into my dress, tying the stays on the corset-style back, smoothing the skirt, pinning a small corsage of red roses. When all was done, they stepped back and smiled widely.

"You're gorgeous," Roz breathed, and Claire nodded in agreement.

" _You two_ are gorgeous. I have the loveliest bridesmaids," I said firmly, incredibly thankful for my steadfast friends.

I was not trying to flatter them; they both looked amazing. Roz was arrayed in a sapphire blue sheath dress that flattered her curvy figure and Claire's rose-pink organdie gown highlighted her blonde hair beautifully.

Now it was time to see how I looked fully outfitted. I walked to the full-length mirror in the main room.

I drew a breath as I took in the whole effect, almost unable to believe that it was myself I was looking at.

The strapless, satin dress was elegant yet sexy, accentuating my slim figure and graceful legs (if I may be excused for sounding so vain). The skirt was slightly fitted until just past my knees, where it flowed to just above my ankles.

What I liked most about the dress, however, was the color. I had decided to break with tradition—much to Mum's horror, as it seems I can't do anything right—and forgone the traditional white for a pale, twilight blue that went well with my brown eyes and light complexion. I had also disposed with the almost prerequisite veil, replacing it with a headband of tiny, silk roses.

Finally, the incredible moment ahead was real. Joy overtook any nervousness and I only felt glad anticipation. I wondered how Niles was feeling now that our wedding was looming closer and closer.

 _ **(Niles' POV)**_

"For God's sake, Niles, you were less nervous when Dad threatened to send us to the military!" Frasier grumbled, handing me another tissue.

I sat on the bed in Dad's suite, sweat pouring down my face. I had been standing, but I'd become shakier and more nervous by the minute and needed to sit before I keeled over. In less than two hours, I'd marry Daphne. My excitement started to turn into anxiousness and a general nauseous feeling. It was a most unexpected feeling to have seeing that something so incredible was going to happen. Damn it, why was I turning into a wreck over this?

"Shut your big bazoo, Fras'!" Dad ordered. "Every groom is nervous before his wedding!"

"Yes, but not every groom has a deathly pallor and a twitch. Niles, hold your head up! Face forward! Eyes on the future!"

Dad gave Frasier a warning glare and then turned to me.

"Come on, son," he said reassuringly. "You and Daphne are crazy about each other. There's nothing to be afraid of. You picked the right one this time."

I twisted my bowtie, crushing the silky fabric. Frasier pried it out of my hands. Finding myself empty-handed, I picked up a discarded tissue and slowly tore it into miniscule shreds. It was a habit I'd had since childhood; when extremely nervous I'd shred or crush anything I could pick up.

"I know it's irrational, but I'm afraid," I said hesitantly, feeling stupider by the minute. I also felt slightly ashamed. What would Daphne think if she knew I was almost panicking before our wedding? It was irrational! Even I, as a psychiatrist, could not analyze why I was feeling this.

"I-I adore Daphne more than words can ever express, but I've done marriage before, and look how it turned out!"

It took Dad of all people to offer insight into the situation. He gave me what was almost a hug, eliciting a glance of surprise between me and Frasier.

"I know, Niles. You're afraid this could affect your relationship because of your experience with marriage, but _nothing_ could change what you two have. Daphne's not like the others. She's sweet and loving and will _always_ be there for you. I know your mother would be telling you the same thing."

All three of us choked up a little at the thought of Mom, but I squared my shoulders and smiled.

"You're right, Dad. Daphne's special. She's more than I deserve, really. And I know this will be a wonderful marriage."

"Now you're being sensible," Frasier praised. Then, "Go clean yourself up. You look like you just came out of a sauna!"

Dad spoke again.

"You were wrong about one thing, Niles."

I turned around, wondering what he meant.

"You _do_ deserve Daphne. You're a good man, Niles, and you should have all the happiness in the world. I know she's the one who will give it to you."

I smiled once more, thinking of my beautiful fiancée.

"She already has, Dad. This is just another amazing step in my journey with her."

 _ **Later that day…**_

 _ **(Martin's POV)**_

"Is that a purple disco ball, or are my old eyes failing me?" asked Harry Moon as we gathered in the foyer of the church. Frasier, Roz and Claire, who were at the altar with the vicar and Niles, were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"That's Yvonne, one of the Crane boys' distant cousins," commented Daphne's godmother, a very severe-looking woman. "She was shamelessly flirting with every young man in sight at Daphne's last wedding. And it looks like she hasn't changed."

I threw everyone an apologetic look as Yvonne, her red hair contrasting with her low cut, purple sequined dress, threw herself at a very confused altar server, who had come out of the main part of the church to tell everyone to take their seats. As soon as he extracted himself from Yvonne's choking grip, he directed everyone to their pews. Harry stayed behind to wait for Daphne.

Now the big moment was at hand. My youngest son was about to marry Daphne Moon, and I couldn't think of anything that would make him happier. After two disastrous marriages, he had the right one.

As I reflected on this, it came to me that if I hadn't been shot, I wouldn't have needed therapy, and Daphne wouldn't have come into our lives. Without her in his life, Niles would probably have gone back to that shrewish Maris or (if Mel had still been in the cards in this alternate reality) stayed with that second shrew. At best, he would have stayed alone and hopeless.

I had once found the phrase 'every cloud has a silver lining' trite, but today it took on a new meaning. If I hadn't been shot, Niles would have never met the wonderful woman who possessed his whole heart and loved him as he was. It was strange how life worked sometimes.


	6. Forever Yours

It was time.

At the sound of the church doors creaking open, the organist struck up the chords of the 'Wedding March'. Murmuring in anticipation, the congregation turned around in their pews to watch me make the way down the aisle with my father. We followed the path of silk rose petals that had been left by Audrey and Alice, who'd been appointed as flower girls.

At the altar, Frasier, Roz, and Claire were standing at attention, ready to carry out their roles as best man and bridesmaids. Niles stood next to the vicar, a look of dreamy expectation on his face. His eyes were fixed on me. I felt a thrill go through my entire body. Until…

A wave of uncertainty hit me, as unexpected as a blizzard in May and I halted, fighting a sudden feeling of anxiety. I was almost panicking, though I willed myself not to show it.

I couldn't possibly be having doubts _now_ , not after all Niles and I had been through. We were "meant to be". Of that I was certain. Yet—at one time I'd been certain that I was meant to be with Donny, too. I felt cold all over, fearing my own hesitation.

My father looked at me with an expression of great concern. I was sure he was wondering if something was wrong. I didn't know what to do.

Unexpectedly, the conversation I'd had with my father just a few months back came to me, the one we'd had after Niles' desperate attempt to reunite my parents. After my parents' fight, I had feared that Niles and I could end up at the same point in our marriage. In the span of a few seconds, I remembered my father's words.

 _"Well, all I know is, I threw him out of my pub six times and six times he marched back in and yammered me ear off until I went with him to America - all to make YOU happy. I never did anything like that for your mother. I tell you, Daphne, you've got the right one there. A good one."_

I began to feel again, released of my irrational fear. Only Niles would have done that for me. He would do anything to make my dreams come true—even the impossible ones.

"Daphne?" my father said, sounding alarmed.

Others were giving us strange looks and the organist had ceased playing.

Sighing in relief, I continued the walk. Unfortunately, not before I heard Simon bellowing in that leering voice I hated.

"I knew it! Stilt's got cold feet again! Wedding's off, everyone!"

 _Oh dear God,_ I thought. _Simon, be glad we're in a church or I'd…_

I saw Niles pale and turn faint, causing me to turn sick with dread. Frasier steadied him and appeared to coach him through his breathing exercises while Roz (good old Roz!) gave Simon a deathly glare. If looks could kill, Simon would have been dead on the spot—and in my current state of mind I wouldn't have cared.

"Shut your face, you useless slimeball! Can't you see poor Niles is nervous enough?"

Mum leapt up from the Moon family pew, almost falling on her face in blind rage. She'd taken pains all of Simon's life that "precious, perfect Simon" (her exact words) never face consequences for being a git. She shook her finger at Roz menacingly, but Roz didn't flinch.

"Don't you dare talk to my boy like that, you common, nasty…"

Frasier intervened before she could say words that did not belong in the house of God.

"Stop it! Now, let's settle down before anyone says something they'll regret. Daphne, Niles, I believe this is _your_ day, so if everyone would please settle down…"

Frasier's calm but commanding tone squelched any further bickering and the guests returned to their state of calm. The vicar's expression of horror turned to one of relief. He nodded at the organist, who resumed playing, and at long last my father and I moved down the aisle.

"That's my girl," he said. "Let's not keep your Niles waiting any longer."

 _Your Niles_. I liked that.

Now everyone was smiling, though Mum's looked as if it took much effort. I barely noticed the kcameras documenting the moment. I only had eyes for the sweet, gorgeous man just ahead of me. And at last, there I was, standing before him. He was even handsomer than usual, in a tux that suited perfectly his graceful, lean form. The bow tie I had chosen for him perfectly matched his mesmerizing blue eyes, and the smile on his face made me melt.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently.

In my state of euphoria, the prayers before the ceremony were a blur, but what mattered was hearing Niles saying in his most earnest voice "I do" to loving me forever and cherishing me always.

 _ **(Niles's POV)**_

I could barely wrap my mind around the realness of the moment. This had once only been a fantasy, my goddess standing in front of me and pledging her heart to me. Hearing her say "I do" to the vows was the most wonderful moment of my life, even more wonderful than when she had chosen me over Donny.

 _It's really happening_ , I thought as the vows were ending. _My friend, my support¸ my lover is going to be my wife._

At that exact moment I faintly heard the vicar speaking.

"Where are the rings?"

Dad spoke up.

"Oh, Eddie! Come out, boy!"

A look of horror overtook my big brother's features as Dad's beloved dog came out from under the Crane family pew.

"What's going on?" Frasier demanded of me.

"Dad wanted Eddie to be a part of the wedding," I said, trying not to laugh, "and since Frederick declared himself 'too old' to be ringbearer the role went to Eddie. Frederick helped Dad smuggle him into the church because he knew you'd make a fuss."

My nephew and I exchanged a wicked grin as Frasier gave him a withering glance.

An anxious whine brought us back to the more important task at hand. Eddie stood before me, holding a small velvet box in his mouth. He wagged his tail politely and dropped the box into my hand. The audience "awwed" in delight and even Frasier smiled. Eddie was behaving himself nicely and looked very formal in his freshly groomed fur and a black bowtie collar.

As if sensing that his role in the wedding was complete, Eddie trotted back and jumped onto Alice's lap, to her delight.

"Well…this is it, Daphne," I said, taking one of the wedding bands and slipping it onto her slender finger. She did the same thing for me

"I now declare you husband and wife," the vicar said with a smile as he closed his Bible. "You may now kiss the bride."

 _Wife_. The word had never sounded so wonderful to me. True, Maris and Mel had held the same title, but they had made it more like a role, something to be carried out. I had been forced to play along to their orders. I had never shared my life with a woman who would accept me as imperfect.

Until now.

I had made many mistakes in my love life, and my biggest mistake had almost caused me to lose the angel I'd been drawn to like a moth is drawn to a flame. Now a wonderful future was before me: a marriage where I didn't have to meet rigid expectations or play a role. And that was only one of the many reasons I loved her.

I leaned in and touched her soft lips with my own.

"I love you, Daphne Crane."

"I love _you_ , Niles," she said tenderly.

 _ **(Daphne's POV)**_

 _Daphne Crane_.

Niles' words filled me with joy. It sounded so right. So beautiful. And the love in his voice as he had said it was almost overwhelming. He was mine, I was his, until the end of time.

The wedding attendants stood up and burst into applause, bringing us back to reality. We left the altar hand in hand, trailed by Roz, Frasier, Claire, and the vicar. Alice was carrying Eddie.

When Niles and I were back together with our family and friends, there were teary but joyful congratulations and hugs all around. Even Simon turned sentimental, and Mum at least put on her best effort at cordiality.

Martin took me aside specially, his eyes misty.

"Thank you, Daphne," he said, hugging me tightly.

"For what?" I asked, wondering what I could have possibly done to make _Martin Crane_ show his feelings.

"For making my son so happy. You've given him a new life. And… I've never told you this before, but I need to. Daphne, over the years that you've been with us, you were more than just my physical therapist. You've become like a daughter to me."

I couldn't speak for the lump in my throat, but I hugged him tightly. Martin was like a father to me, despite his sometimes-gruff ways. As I stepped back, he sniffled suspiciously. Niles and I exchanged amused glances but knew better than to tease Martin about his unusual show of emotion.

"All right, now what should I do with this bouquet?" I asked, allowing Martin a moment to compose himself.

I prepared to throw the bouquet to the most quick-witted woman (or man) as was tradition. Roz took a step back; I knew she had no intention of 'settling down' yet…at least until she realized she and Frasier were perfect for each other. In my opinion, anyway.

A blur of purple glitter and vivid red hair ran into her, nearly sending her falling backwards. Roz steadied herself just in time to see Yvonne make a leap forward, grabbing the bouquet in mid-air, crushing the red roses in her haste to get it.

"Sorry, Roz," she panted, and then her voice rose. "All right! I got it! It's good luck! Watch out, future hus—"

Zora gave Yvonne a dangerous look and said something in Greek. Whatever she had said was effective, for Yvonne acquired a facial expression appropriate for a funeral. She followed everyone out of the church with the solemnity of a saint. A few more firm words from Frasier calmed the gossip of the crowd. The vicar looked relieved that Frasier had taken charge of the situation once again

"Come to the reception with us, Vicar?" Niles asked solicitously.

"I wish I could," the vicar answered. "It's been a most exciting day—but I have a funeral this afternoon."

 _ **Back at Owl Nest Lodge…**_

The limousine carrying Niles and me back to Owl Nest Lodge pulled up to the rustic doors leading into the lobby, soon followed by the rest of the wedding party. We scrambled out, still holding hands, and the whole entourage streamed into the hotel. And then we saw someone we'd never imagined we'd ever run into again.

* * *

 **A/N: Eddie was briefly slated to be ringbearer in Daphne and Donny's wedding (ep. 'Dark Side of the Moon'). I thought it was a cute idea so I put it in here!**


	7. An Unexpected Encounter

That slender, almost skinny figure, that ivory complexion…

"Oh, my God, it's _Mel!_ " Roz yelped.

The outburst was mortifying. I didn't know why Mel Karnofsky was here, but I certainly didn't care to attract her attention. Roz was so headstrong. Didn't she ever think before she spoke? The only consolation was that Roz was appropriately embarrassed. I had never been so upset with my best friend before.

"Oh, no… _that_ was embarrassing," Roz said hoarsely. "Holy crap, she's coming over here. How to escape, how to escape…oh, hiya, Mel."

"Don't worry, Roz. I'm used to your heedless behavior," Mel said in her usual lofty tone. "It must be quite a surprise after all this time and all that happened."

"Hey, what are the odds of that? Running into Mel?" Martin joked weakly.

"Isn't this the broad that Niles—," Simon began.

Roz kicked him. I was so grateful that she'd helped avoid a scene that all my resentment disappeared. Anyone might have reacted to seeing Mel materialize after so long, I reflected in retrospect.

There was a murmur of confusion from friends and relatives who weren't familiar with Niles and Mel's history. Those who _had_ been along for the ride looked at Mel with restrained caution.

"I'm here to apologize," Mel said stiffly.

"Apologize?" Niles said weakly. This was his first time speaking to Mel since their showdown in Frasier's apartment (which I still remembered with great pride) and he was almost speechless.

"For being vengeful. That was unprofessional for someone of my standing," Mel explained crisply. "Niles, you did what I asked to make up for leaving me for that—that…well, never mind. I took advantage of it. I let myself get spiteful and that's completely out of line for a doctor with ethics—especially one as prominent as myself. I _still_ don't know what you see in her, but whatever it is…only that could make you finally grow a spine."

Mel's stabs at us didn't go unnoticed, but nobody said anything. For all of Mel's prideful words and lofty tone, she did seem genuinely penitent, even if the apology was more out of vanity than empathy.

I worked up my politest smile (somewhat like the 'party face' Mel had forced Niles to practice). Despite her apology, I still couldn't forget how controlling and manipulative she had been to Niles even _before_ he'd left her.

"Thank you, Mel," I said carefully. "I know that wasn't easy for you. I'm sorry we hurt you, but…"

Mel shrugged.

"I don't understand the love you two share," she said with cool contempt. "I just never imagined Niles falling for…well, someone so _different._ Goes to show you love is something that can't be controlled."

"Thanks," I said weakly, hiding my displeasure at the way she said 'different'. I was sure she meant I was too low in social status—in her mind, anyway—for Niles.

"I have to go now," she proclaimed airily. "I have a date with a _very_ prominent doctor, but I won't name names. You'll see it in the society pages if we get engaged. I have refined my standards for any potential partners. This one knows how to conduct himself in social standings without coaching."

This thinly veiled barb at my husband made me seethe inwardly. He squeezed my hand as if he could tell what was upsetting me. No, I wouldn't give Mel the pleasure of getting upset.

Mel turned to walk away, but Martin spoke up with the curiosity he'd developed as a policeman.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked.

Her face suddenly flushed.

"A friend of mine was staying at the lodge when _they_ ,"—here she nodded dismissively at me and Niles—"were consulting with the staff. She overhead them making plans. She reported back and told me to stop the wedding. I fully intended to but at the last minute I couldn't. Despite what happened between us, I wouldn't be that cruel."

Mel sounded almost human. I thought that if she wasn't so caught up in climbing the social ladder, she might be quite pleasant.

It took the astounded wedding party several moments to collect their wits and make their way to the reception hall with us. We discovered later that the confrontation had become the gossip of hotel guests and staff.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not a Mel fan. She really could be self-centered and mean, but it still had to be hard for hr when Niles left. Don't get me wrong, I think Niles and Daphne were ultimately meant to be and Niles+Mel wouldn't have lasted, but I wish the show had had some closure for Mel. I tried to make her apologetic without completely changing her character.**


	8. Celebration

The reception room at Owl's Nest Lodge was resplendent with décor that perfectly matched my wedding bouquet. Niles and I had chosen red roses to represent that magical night at the Snow Ball when we'd had our first kiss. Though that kiss had been for show, we had enjoyed it nonetheless. Little had we dreamed then that someday we'd be sharing kisses every day.

Even the glittering chandeliers overhead had garlands of red silk roses woven into them. I made a mental note to thank the hotel staff who'd put so much work into this.

"Oy, Stilts, where's the bar?" Simon asked.

"Niles and I didn't think one was necessary," I said, an edge creeping into my voice.

The other brothers gathered around me and complained loudly until our father arrived. In a rare moment of authority, he ordered them to go to their places and not say a word. Surprised by his commandeering tone, they went almost meekly to their places.

A moment later, when everyone was seated, Frasier tapped on a glass to get our attention.

"This has been one the most incredible days in my life," he began in that eloquent but warm voice he'd perfected from years of helping others. "It's a day I've desperately prayed would happen—when my brother swore his heart to a woman who would _truly_ love him for who he is. It's been a long journey, filled with both joy and heartbreak. When I hired a certain Englishwoman to be Dad's physical therapist, I never imagined that she would be the one who'd give Niles the happiness he deserves."

Frasier paused to smile at his little brother.

"At first I thought it was nothing but a crush on Niles' part, but I quickly realized that it was— _is_ —undeniable love. Even on the evening he thought would be the end of his dreams, he loved Daphne enough to let her go. I'll always believe it was the strength of that love that changed the fate of two people I treasure dearly. Congratulations, Niles and Daphne."

I was moved to tears and Niles had a strange look on his face, like that of one trying not to cry.

"Enough with the waterworks," Martin joked, making the mood of the wedding jubilant again. "I came here for the free food and I'm just about to die of hunger."

The crowd laughed at his jest before settling down to eat the food that the waiters had been laying out during Frasier's speech. Niles, who usually critiqued every professionally prepared meal, was silent. I had expected him to point out that the chicken marsala was dry, and the raspberry flambé flavorless.

When I asked him what he'd thought of the dinner, he said he barely noticed what he was eating—that he could only think about me. Just when I thought I couldn't love him any more…


	9. Crane Dance

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Crane?" Niles asked me later. We had finished dinner. The tables had been cleared and pushed aside so everyone who cared to dance could join in.

"Charmed, I'm sure," I said joyfully, and he brought me into the center of the dance floor.

The band we had hired struck up a familiar tune. I looked into my husband's eyes and he gave me a meaningful smile just as the singer in the band began the song. It was 'Heart and Soul'.

The song sparked the memory of the cooking session where we'd chopped vegetables in rhythm while singing. It had been such a sweet moment and I remembered how much he had enjoyed himself preparing for his date with 'Phyllis'.

How could I have not seen that all his attention was on me? Or fully comprehended the look in his eyes when the woman I thought was the 'real' Phyliss had left and we had ended up dining together?

Niles had told me the truth about that night not long after we became a couple, and I wondered why I hadn't realized _I_ was the one on his mind that night.

But that was in the past. What mattered was _now_. I lost myself in the moment as Niles slipped an arm around my waist, drawing me close. With his free hand he ran his fingers across my braided hair.

"You look like an angel," he said softly, as he led me into a dance and we moved in perfect rhythm.

When the song ended, we chose other dance partners. Eventually Niles and I took a break, enjoying ourselves at the refreshment table and watching the festivities. Little Audrey came up to us while we were observing everything and she smiled excitedly at me.

"You're the happiest bride I've ever seen!" she chirped before rejoining Alice.

She had just left when we heard Peter shouting from across the room.

"Stilts, look!"

He pointed to the dance floor. Everyone looked then.

Mum had dragged Martin onto the dance floor. I could just hear him above the music, protesting that he didn't dance, not with his hip the way it was. Mum, as usual, wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I groaned as she grinned flirtatiously at him.

"Don't worry. Gertrude won't let anything happen to you," she said cheekily.

Martin gave up. Mum tended to have that effect on people.

My father, standing some distance away with Nigel, noticed and he seemed to be fighting against a fit of laughter. Martin saw the look on his face and gave him his most scorching glare.

"Look, Roz is filming the whole thing!" Niles said gleefully. "Just wait 'til Dad watches himself dancing with your mother!"

"Poor Martin! He looks absolutely petrified!" I said, finally finding humor in the situation.

Mid-dance, Mum noticed her ex-husband watching them. The look on his face was of one struggling not to burst into a fit of undignified laughter, but she seemed to take it as an expression of jealousy. A crafty look came into her eyes and she gave Martin a brief but fierce kiss. The she turned and gave my father a triumphant smirk, as if to say: _Forget it! I am so over you!_

Roz was nearly hysterical from laughter as she zoomed in to get a very shaky view of the shell-shocked expression on Martin's face.

"Way to go, Mum!" Steven shouted from a corner of the dance floor, where he was trying to fight off Yvonne's advances.

Harry walked to Mum and Martin and shook the hand of the latter.

"Aren't you two adorable?" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. He was obviously enjoying himself hugely. "It looks like we might have another wedding soon!"

"Oh, go boil your head, Harry Moon," Martin snapped.

Martin wrenched himself out of Mum's grip with and fumbled for his cane. I was sure he wished a hole would open and swallow him when he realized everyone had been watching.

Frasier rescued his father from the embarrassing situation by cuing the band to play the last song. The strains of a sultry tango filled the room.

Niles looked at me with fire in his eyes and I took the cue. We repeated the dance we had done all those years ago at the Snow Ball.

We were vaguely aware of everyone watching, but it didn't matter to us. This time we were only dancing for each other, lost in our own world.

The guests burst into applause at the end of the dance before dispersing. Niles and I bade goodbye and retreated to the sanctuary of our luxurious suite to spend our first night alone as husband and wife.

* * *

 **A/N: I am posting this and the last two chapters today so it's all up for y'all to read. Enjoy!**


	10. Balcony

"Well, this has been one interesting day."

Niles paused to smile at me as he headed to the bathroom for a shower. I was exhausted but utterly blissful and had wrapped myself in the bathrobe provided by the hotel. Through painstaking effort I'd undone the braid (snagging several hairs in pulling the pins out). My hair now hung in messy waves, but I was too tired to bother combing it out.

"Interesting's one way to put it," he answered with a grin. "I'm not sure which was my favorite part—your mother manhandling Dad, or Yvonne almost throwing Roz to the floor to catch the bouquet."

While Niles was showering, I listened to the wind in the pines just outside the window that overlooked the lake. The lonesome yet peaceful sound compelled me to step onto the balcony and take in the cool night. I was greeted by the sounds of the forest: not just the wind, but also the soft hoot of an owl, the faint sound of water lapping at the banks of the lake below, and sleepy frogs' chirps. The moon seemed close enough to touch.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

Niles' soft voice was in harmony with the quiet sounds and his movements were gentle, too, as he nestled against me. The evening surrounded us with a peace so profound that it was almost as tangible as the wind and water. It was a perfect moment.

Then, as suddenly as a flash of lightning, the image of another night spent on a balcony came to me. Not a memory, but a vision, whatever others might say.

That bittersweet night when we had confessed our love and experienced a kiss of pure rapture, until I had pushed him back and told him what we wanted was impossible. After one last impassioned plea, he had accepted my resolution and let me go, despite his shattered heart. That night we had both mourned our missed chances.

Overcome with emotion, I threw herself at him as I had then.

Niles reacted in the same way as all those years ago, staggering in surprise as I kissed him without reserve. I steadied him, and he relaxed into me, his hands traveling across my back. Wanting more, I teased his lips with my tongue until he parted them, and I turned the kiss into something that made us both giddy from pleasure. This time we did not have to hold back. Thus, we spent several blissful moments in each other's arms, never breaking the kiss as the brisk evening seemed to turn into a warm summer afternoon.

When we reluctantly pulled apart, Niles looked deeply into my eyes with a look of mingled love and passion. Our souls were entwined, and a beautiful future lay ahead of us.

We never denied that others had been hurt along the way and deeply regretted it, but Mel was right (how strange it was that Mel was the voice of wisdom this time). Love didn't play by any rules. It was an unstoppable force and fate had brought us together.

Niles nuzzled my hair and I sighed wistfully when I heard him breath in. He had always loved smelling my hair, even before I'd had any idea of the love he carried for me.

"Daphne, I adore you," he murmured.

"I adore you too, sweetheart," I answered breathlessly.

He whispered to me now, his breath warm on my ear. I laughed at what he said.

"I think you can call me 'Niles' now."

"Mm…all right, _Niles_ ," I answered playfully.

And we left the balcony…

Together.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: Can you tell I loved the balcony scene in SB/SB? Hee.**

 **There is a "bonus scene" after this chapter that didn't fit into the narrative of the main story, but I wanted to share it.**


	11. bonus chapter

**A/N: I had a terrible time uploading this. For some reason kept posting Chapter 9. Anyhoo, here's the bonus scene. It was meant as a flashback in the second chapter but really didn't fit in.**

* * *

 _It was the morning after the proposal. I wanted to get the intimidating task of telling Mum about my and Niles' life-changing decision before going to Elliot Bay Towers to take care of Martin. The sooner it was over with the better. I found Mum in Niles' study. She'd just finished the morning paper and was muttering something about how ridiculous she thought American politics were. I secretly thought it was a silly thing to get worked up about. Then again, she complained about everything._

 _"Mum I have an announcement to make," I said, managing to keep my voice steady._

 _"Make it fast," she said, dismissive as always. "I have an interview at Café Nervosa later and need to prepare myself. I wouldn't want to be a burden on the household so I'm getting a job."_

 _I gritted my teeth._ Well, this is it, _I thought. I decided to go the short and blunt way in my announcement._

 _"Niles proposed to me last night and I accepted."_

 _Mum looked as if she saw a train barreling toward her._

 _"What? Is this a joke?" she demanded._

 _"No, it's not," I said, shaking at her tone. "I love Niles and can't think of any better way to thank him for loving me than to become his wife."_

 _Mum got up and started pacing back and forth, the look on her face becoming tenser as the seconds dragged on. A sense of dread filled me, and I prepared myself for an outburst. It broke like a thunderstorm._

 _"I know you have this ridiculous attraction to Niles Crane, but I didn't think you'd take it_ this _far! Daphne, I thought you'd come to your senses! Surely there is someone out there who is better and more well-to-do in the world than that timid man who lives in his brother's shadow!"_

 _A fury that I didn't think I was capable of overtook me. I didn't expect mum to understand why I loved Niles. I just wanted her to accept what had happened._

 _"I don't have anything else to say, Mum," I said rather coldly. "If you can't accept that Niles means the world to me…I feel sorry for you. I thought that, for once, you'd value your daughter's happiness over social status."_

 _I stewed in my outrage until I got to Elliot Bay Towers, where I unburdened myself to a very understanding Frasier. There were advantages to having a psychiatrist for a boss (and future brother-in-law)._


End file.
